


Up There

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather hits on pegasus knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up There

Visiting the pegasus knights grooming their mounts is always a good place to find beautiful women. Heather has been fond of the majestic steeds for a long time, but she's even more fond of their short-skirted riders. Whoever designed their uniforms was a genius.

Today, she stops by their stables and leans on the wall, taking some time to admire pegasus and rider before speaking up.

"Is it true that pegasi only allow virgins to ride them?" Heather asks casually, and watches Sigrun turn a lovely shade of red.

Tanith is calmer. "You're thinking of unicorns. A pegasus will allow any woman to ride upon it, no matter that woman's... activities," she says.

("Does she know this from practical experience?" Marcia asks in a whisper. "Who would the commander have-?"

"Hush," says Elincia, also blushing. "That isn't something you should ask someone, and wondering won't do any good.")

"In that case, have you ever considered, outside of a battle of course when there's no danger... Relieving a little tension?" Heather goes on. "If you know what I mean..."

Sigrun and Elincia turn even more red, Marcia looks mystified, and Tanith's expression darkens. "My pegasus is not to be sullied in that way," Tanith says with the same tone as 'I will introduce you to my lance if you don't tread carefully.'

Heather believes in her ability to avoid a lancing. It's served her well against enemies and should hold up against allies. "It happens accidentally with horses all the time, doesn't it? No sullying involved. And up there there's the rush of the wind past you, the heady feeling you get from being so high up... I rode a pegasus once with someone else when I was younger, it was amazing." Not just because the pegasus knight in front of her had a cute behind either. Although that helped. "You know, most adult pegasi can fit two women, so it would be trivially simple to-"

Sigrun clears her throat. "I-it's flattering that you are so interested in our pegasi, but we really must get on with feeding them... Perhaps you would be so kind as to fetch them some carrots? I'm sure they would be most grateful to you."

"Oh, I would love to!" Heather answers, nearly sparkling in her joy at the request. "Let me get them right away!"

("Don't we have some right here?" Marcia asks, picking up a carrot. "We've got tons, we don't need any-"

" _Hush_ ," Elincia says.)

The food tent is clear across the camp. By the time Heather gets back with buckets full of delicious carrots, the ladies have mysteriously disappeared. Surely not to lose her. That would be rude.

Heather shrugs and feeds their pegasi for them. That will get her in good favor. If not with the women, then with the animals. She never did get a chance to do more than a quick grope up there, and when the day comes she doesn't want to be tossed off.


End file.
